Teddy's Happiness
by LucasLovegood
Summary: I suck at writing summaries, a one-shot, Teddy Lupin. Please R


_Disclaimer: I own nothing HP-verse related unless you count my old Hedwig bookmark._

Teddy Lupin stood in the Great Hall with the rest of the First-years, awaiting to be sorted. He gazed around, fifteen including him. Teddy knew the reason of course; Voldemort. It was Voldemort that had caused such few births in the 1998 year, Voldemort that had made almost every person in the Hall suffer. It was because of Voldemort he did not know his parents.The young Metamorphmagus wiped a tear from his eyes, thinking of Remus and Dora always made him cry. He loved Gran, Harry and the Potters and Weasleys, but he never knew his own Mum and Dad. Professor Longbottom called his name, it was time.

Staggering to the stool, Teddy Lupin placed the Sorting Hat upon his head. The rather reedy voice of the Hat sounded in his head. "Hm, now let's see here. I see loyal to those you love, and very clever as well. Ah, what is this, a rather cunning side to Mr. Lupin and undeniable courage." The Sorting Hat mused on for what seemed like hours, "Ah you are your parents son, difficult to sort, the both of them. Hm, I know better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hufflepuff same as his mother, Teddy brushed another tear away and went to join the cheering table. The rest of the Soting and the Feast was like a blur to him.

XxX

Hufflepuff Common Room, Fifth Year, Teddy Lupin wore his shiny new Prefect badge upon his chest. Harry told him his father had been a Prefect. 'How would they see me now?' Teddy wondered, prefect like Dad, Chaser like Mum. He stood and left the dorm walking aimlessly.Sometime later Teddy found himself wandering the Castle pondering the same thing, 'Would they be proud right now?' Passing a strange tapestry depicting Trolls in tutus, a door appeared. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door. The room was plain, unextrodinary save for a large mirror. Standing in front of the mirror, Teddy was shocked to see he was not alone. In the reflection there was also a man with a lined face, and greying hair and a woman with a heart-shaped face with pink hair. Tears started to fall from Teddy's eyes, for the first time not in a photograph, he was seeing his parents. Even more he was standing with them.Teddy wanted nothing more in the world than to sit and watch them, to see them as if they were alive. But Teddy was a smart boy, he knew that this was a pale imitation and he would not be able to find warmth in their arms. Drying his tears, he exited the Room not once looking back.

XxX

Hogwarts seemed to pass swiftly after his O.W.L.'s. Teddy decided that he would follow his Godfather into Magical Law Enforcement. The Gradution Ceremony was about to begin, straightening his robes he followed his class of fifteen to the Great Hall, like they had all those years before. Despite being in different houses, they all got along incredibly well. He looked into the crowd and saw his Gran, Harry and the rest of his extended family. Then he caught the eye of the one he wanted to see; Victoire, she was sobbing softly. He knew she loved him as much as he loved her, and it would be hard for them to be away for so long.Headmistress McGonagall called his name and he stepped forward. He recieved his Certificate of Comlpetion from her, hugged his Headmistress and walked away from the podium. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw two familiar people. He could have sworn his parents were there watching him. Looking at Victoire, he smiled and wiped a tear away. He knew his parents were with him as long as he had love in his heart.After the Ceremony, Teddy took Victoire to the edge of the Lake. It was a special spot for them, it was here they first realized they loved each other, shared a first kiss and so much more memories. Once they were a good distance from being seen, Teddy reached for his wand and waved it through the air, producing a red rose from it and handed it to her. Bending on one knee, he stared deep into her gorgeous silvery eyes and pulled a box from his pocket. "Victoire Fleur Weasley," he said opening the tiny box revealing his mother's sapphire engagment ring, "Will you make me the happiest person on this earth?" Victoire looked at the ring and knew it's signifigance, the ring was important to Teddy, just as important as Victoire was to him. "Yes Teddy, I will," she said breathlessly as he slid the ring on, a perfect fit. "I love you Teddy Lupin." As they embraced in a passionate kiss, Dora and Remus watched from beyond, Dora's eyes were swimming with tears. "Oh Remus, our little boy has become a man." Dora put her head into Remus' chest sobbing, they never got to know their son, but even from the life beyond this, they was happy for him. "I know Love, don't worry, some day we will all be together again, I know it."


End file.
